detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ran Mouri
|image = Infobox - Ran Mouri.png |english name = Rachel Moore |japanese name = 毛利蘭 |romanized name = Mōri Ran |other names = Angel |age= 16 (Manga) 16 (Anime) |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♀ Female |height = 160 cm (5'2.4") |weight = 52 kg (155 lbs) |blood type = Unknown |occupation = Teitan High School Student * Karate Practitioner |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Kogoro Mouri (Father) Eri Kisaki (Mother) |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |keyhole number = Volume 2 |chapters = 745 |episodes = 686 |movies = 23 |ovas = 19 |specials = 21 |openings = 49 |closings = 59 |japanese va = Wakana Yamazaki |english va = Colleen Clinkenbeard |drama actor = Shiori Kutsuna Tomoka Kurokawa }} , a Teitan High School Student of Class 2-B who is currently Teitan High School's Karate Club Captain and the childhood friend and the romantic interest of Shinichi Kudo, is a protagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Ran is a childhood friend of Shinichi Kudo She is also the Daughter of Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki. She first met Shinichi in Kindergarten where He asked her to give him a Sakura Badge made by her. Appearance Ran is a fair skin girl with an average height she has a slender in frame, yet sports an athletic and curvaceous build. She has bluish-purple eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair is straight and hip-length, tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead. What was originally a wave in her bangs has evolved into a stylized triangular point later in the series Personality Ran is a kind and caring Person but she can be scary aggressive and fierce and has a very overwhelming personality, Being able to intimidate people when angered. She cares for those she loves and she is also patient, kind, and nurturing. Ran is also brave and resourceful when she wants to and has rescued Conan from trouble. She has remained bold, steady, confident and calm in many situations that would cause others to remain frozen in fear, such as being threatened by a gun or surrounded by flames. However, she has an irrational fear of the supernatural and is no fan of anything related to the horror genre and she may not always be able to fight if scared too much such when a bandaged man attacks her and frozen in fear and she couldn't fight back. Ran can be hot-blooded and would often jump to conclusion and acts on impulses when the people she cares about are being involved and would act when she becomes suspicious of a person. When She presumes Shinichi was hiding in a girl's house named Ryoko who claim to had kissed Shinichi. When she believes that her mother was having an affair after seeing her in a photo with an unfamiliar man and would use karate on those who she perceives to have wronged people. Ran is self-sufficient for her age since her father Kogoro is often drunk and irresponsible. She handles many of the Mouri household's financial affairs and all the cooking and housework. She also ensures Kogoro doesn't slack off on his job, is on his best behavior for client meetings, and she often greets and provides refreshments for potential clients. Ran, however, can be emotional and Shinichi's absence has greatly affected her and she suffered a lot of emotional pain. She avoids making Shinichi choose between her and his important case which is impossible due to Shinichi is Conan couldn't return and She continues to wait for Shinichi to Finish the case and trusting his promise he will come back despite his absence kept troubling Ran. Abilities Intellectual Abilities Ran is quite intelligent. She was able to solve a few cases on her own. Physical Abilities Ran's most notable ability is her great prowess in martial arts; she is a black-belt in karate as well as team captain and ace of her high school team with enough skill to win regional tournaments in her age group. Canon Plot Overview Conan Arc Ran first walked home from School with Shinichi where she became annoyed by Shinichi regularly telling about his latest success and telling about his Idol Sherlock Holmes even accusing him that her father isn’t getting any work as a Private Detective because of him. Although Shinichi pointed out it wasn’t his fault that her Father isn’t getting any work because of He is lousy at it while Ran scares Shinichi with her Karate. Ran then reminds Shinichi of a promise he made with her if Ran won the Regional Karate championship, Shinichi would go with her to the Amusement Park, Tropical Land. Sherry Arc Vermouth Arc Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc Kir Arc Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies OVAs TV Specials Special Manga Trivia *Ran Mouri's Full Name is derived from Maurice Leblanc (モーリス・ルブラン, Mouri-''su Rubu''-''ran), Author of the Famous ''Arsène Lupin Series. *Ran Mouri and Aoko Nakamori have similar Character Designs. *Ran Mouri is one of the few characters who use Old-Fashioned Cellphones, instead of Trendy Smartphones. *Ran Mouri is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mouri Family Category:Martial Arts Practitioners Category:Teitan High School Students